


catastrophes in waiting

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, and desire of a sort, dreams that are not dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena finds Anthy in the middle of dream. Or is it the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	catastrophes in waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring some of my SKU work from FF.Net to here. Tidying up the storehouse as it were.

~ ~

_'Without love there are no dreams.'_

Utena heard these words whispered one night, right next to her ear in the hours for meant for sleeping, and she awoke - and she looked to the side and saw that Anthy's was bed empty. But it has been empty before, hasn't it?

_'Without love..."_

This time the words were louder and coming from the kitchen. And so Utena got up slowly, walking as if she were a stranger in this place and as if she should not be here at all... edging her way to the door, pushing it open quietly, creeping like a mouse...

And then there was Anthy - sitting on the kitchen floor, knees tucked under the body and arms crossed tightly around the stomach.

'Himemiya...?' Utena asked, but she received no answer - even as she knelt down and crawled closer, even as she touched Anthy's cold face... there was no reaction.

_'...there are no dreams...'_

Anthy said these words so softly and then the girl crumbled sideways; sideways and into Utena's quick-moving arms.

And she held Anthy there upon the kitchen floor; Utena listened to the girl say that one line over and over and over until she felt disoriented, until she felt dizzy and suddenly found herself kissing Anthy's mouth... kissing Anthy's mouth and muttering words of comfort, of reassurance.

'You have my love, Himemiya... and your dreams will come true because I love you and you'll be safe now, don't worry...don't get upset...I am here, I am here...'

And Utena could not seem to stop herself, watching her own actions from a silent and safe distance... watching herself kiss Anthy, talk to Anthy and hold Anthy close....

-

'Utena-sama?' Anthy questions and Utena blinks and bolts upward - which only causes a stab of pain to shoot up her back and then into her neck. And then she looks around and she wonders... _Why am I in the kitchen? Did I fall asleep here?_

'Himemiya...' Utena mumbles quietly, allowing the other girl to help her up and to guide back to the bedroom.  
'Go to sleep, Utena-sama.' Anthy whispers gently before slipping into her own bed.

Utena drifts back into peaceful slumber and Anthy's eyes stay open and she wonders...

_...why was Utena sleeping on the kitchen floor and how did I end up in Utena's bed?_

(end)


End file.
